Space Fleet Space-Log Episode+44
Episode 44 - "Get my Tendrils all up in There / Fiber is good for you / ANL Buffet" Spacedate: 4257.114.08.17 The Last Episode of Season 2 picks up with the Boreas floating at Standoff Distance from the Laak Near Com-Node. The Delta Squad Marines had deployed in the Shuttle to run a sweep and clear, but were attacked by a flight of Ultra-Borg Star-Fighters before they could approach the station. The Boreas had also deployed it's two fighters, putting a platoon of Red-Shirts at risk! The Marines had destroyed the Borg Fighters with a withering hail of fire however, and were now trying to mop up the Ultra-Borg Commanders that had emerged from their wreckage. Zorf started things off with a blast from his 'Vile-Spitfire' Psi-Musket, nearly destroying the Solus Ultra-Borg, while Braxxz ejected from the Shuttle, (locking the door behind him), Ray Fumbled his Adder Stones Attack, but hit with the Bead Lightning and killed it! Unfortunately, it hit Zorf simultaneous with an energy Blast and the Cal-Mon Ultra-Borg Rail Burst at Ray, hiting his armor but he Bennied to make the Force Save. Sprout Double Reverse-Punched, hitting the Cal-Mon! Braxxz did a super jet-burst out of the Shuttle and blasted across the map 30 spaces to close with the combat take cover behind Ray and attack, all while commanding the Fighters to cover the Shuttle. Zorf Critted the Cal-Mon, Ray Bead-Lightniged and hit again, and Sprout continued the Stun-Lock, but was Defended against. Then Ray attacked the Cal-Mon, but got Natural 20 Defended! Braxx got Critted, rolled the Defend anyway thanks to his new Defensive Master Mini-Specialty, but got Proned! Zorf dramatically fired the last shot in his Clip, then missed. Sprout got tired of being Defended against, so he tried to use his Command Psionic to order his foe to go Prone, but once again the Hive Mind of the Borg was too powerful to comprehend, and his attack got reflected back at him, but he made the Save. Then Ray blanketed the area with his Aurora Curtain Psionic, kill stealing once more! On Initiative 30 Zorf realized he forgot to put the Fire out and took the Burn24 again, Ray fired twice at the Borg, hitting twice, and Sprout hit as well! The drone barely survived, and attacked back simultaneous, hitting Sprout with its Puny-Twirly Claw, and so the Sap rose. Then Ray, making a sharp Perception Check, noticed the tiny figures of two Ultra-Borg Cargo Loaders emerge of the wing of the station. Braxxz was still Prone. The new Round started with Zorf going first; he 1/2-Move/Translocated 24 hexes to try and Close to Loaders, angling towards the Station with the hopes of taking Cover as he approached. The last Commander Clawed at Sprout, who Natural One Defended, and, with no Bennies, the Sap Rose for second to last time. Zorf reloaded his Musket, and moved a Half-Move down to try & get below the curve of the Solar Panel. Braxx Disen-Proned, Sprout got Defended against again, and Admiral Bar-Ack called the Space-Fleet Star Fighters and the Shuttle, (by remote), to fall back to the Boreas. Could the Squad's Red-Shirt Retention Ratio actually be on the upswing for once? As he started to jet over towards the Station, Ray hit the Commander again, but he was just denied another kill-steal. Then Sprout got Clawed again, and, hoping to save his last Sapage for the killing blow, he took the Damage and made his Poison Save, leaving him at 11 DC. Unfortunately, this also meant that he he was penetrated by the dreaded ANL! Sprout healed immediately, but the black oozing goop of the ANL Santorum leaking out of his Hide was still disconcerting, at best. As Braxxz moved up further Zorf reached the edge of the station, but the Borgs were moving up to the edge to peer around at him now. Ray missed and Translocated ahead, and Braxx kept moving ahead and Battlefield-Improved his Weapon on the way, leaving Sprout all alone with the Cal-Mon Ultra-Borg Commander that he still could just not kill. Zorf, now in Range, Natural 20d to Crit on the first Loader with a big Acid-Blast, but took a simultaneous Burst from the Energy attack emitted from the one giant Borg-Eye of the Loader. He made the Shock Save, but his Shock was still doubled to 2 now. Sprout got Defended against again, while Ray, still moving away towards the Station, Called-Shot back over his shoulder at the Commander, but still couldn't take him down, as he continued to be on-fire on his Defends. Zorf got Bursted at again, and had his armor blown clean off. Braxxz also kept moving away from Spout, but also also shot back at the Commander, but he Defended again. It must have just distracted him enough though, as Sprout Crited it with the Jab, finally killing it. Zorf was trying to take Cover behind the Station's Solar Panels, but the Borgs had both moved up right to the edge of the wing to keep him in view. He tried a Called Shot to the closer Loader's Giant Borg Eye, didn't like his roll, Bennied, Natural Oned, Bennied again, and finally hit for a tonne of Damage. The Eye flickered but didn't go out, and then kept up the Energy-Burst on him, hitting of course. Ray moved in and attacked the Loader as well, but it fended him off and Zorf got Bursted again. Then the other one hit Ray with an Armor Piercing version of the Giant Borg-Eye Energy Blast, tagging him on the Armor for a bunch of Damage! Spout started trying to catch up with the rest of the group at this point, but was slowed down by recasting a bunch of Psionics on the way. Braxxz Optimized again and moved up again, and Ray got hit again, (with the Energy Blast, for Shock2). Zorf Optimized as well and Sprout continued trying to close the vast distance over to the Station. Ray got blasted again, but with the non-AP version this now, intentionally destroying his Armor further! Braxxz Optimized his RF this time, then just Defended an Energy Blast, as Sprout moved up and took cover behind Ray, then healed him a bunch. Zorf Hit it in the eye again, still to no effect, and Braxxz finally arrived in Pistol range, shooting and hitting the other one, but it simultaneously blasted off of the station with a Rocket-Blast Loader Claw attack, closing the distance with Ray and grabbing him with its pincer like Claw! Then the first Loader fired another Energy Blast at Braxxz, it rolled super good and hit but no Shock got through the Marines many layers of Environmental Protection. Now with a target in Melee Range, Ray activated his Construct Mounted Psionic Ice Guisarme and smoked the Borg with a good whollop, leaving him Cold. Then Braxxz started a Burst, but Ultra-Borg Loader No. 1 Natural 20 Defended, then Defended against Braxxz & Zorf again the next Segment! Ray kept wailing with the with the Guisarme though, hitting again, while Braxxz and both Zorff got Defended :(. Ray Guisarmed again, but simultaneously got hit with the Armor Piercing Borg Claw; he saved Vs the Force and Poison, but got ANLd! A credit to his Marine Training, Ray was barely phased by being physically penetrated by the Borg's retractable tendrils and pumped full of sticky black Nano-Goop. Meanwhile the first Loader also leaped off of the Station with a Rocket-Jump, sailing over and Critical Grabbing Braxxz with the Loader Claw! Braxxz continued his Burst, and Zorf Critted with his Burst blasting it off of him and killing it! Sprout Space-Walked around Ray to attack the remaining Borg, and double hit, including a Crit into a Natural One Defend! Ray hit as well, killing the last Foe. But not the last Foe, as 2 more Borg-Loaders emerged from within the Station over by the Central Computer Node. They blasted forward with their Rocket Jumps, and shot at Zorf with their Energy Eyes, hiring twice of course. Then Rayy charged over & Translocated ahead as well. Zorf, now at Shock4, Burn24, fell back under the Solar Panel and took cover. Braxxz meanwhile moved up to the now undefended Computer Node on the Starboard Wing to start to cleanse it with the Anti-Virus. Sprout healed Zorf, Ray translocated in and attacked but it was off the AC, then the Borgs attacked and Ray was hit, but not Sprout. Braxxz made a Natural 20 on his Computer Operation Check and Disenvirused the first Com Node, while Ray Translocated in on the first of the new enemies and unleashed his Guisarme Strike, but rolled poorly, Bennied, but still went off the Borg's AC. Braxxz followed as well, still Optimizing his shit. Sprout Defended again, but Ray got hit and Shocked. Zorf finally put out his Fire on a 30, and Sprout Translocated in and attacked as well. Rayy stil couldn't pierce his target's AC, and the other Loader Defended against Sprout. Another new Round started with Zorf Transolcating in to the fray as well, while Braxxz still tried to catch up and Sprout Jabbed, Armor Pierced, and hit, but got clawed back, but Defended. Braxxz got Energy Blasted but also Defended, Acrobatically. Ray, hit twice on his next attack, and nearly blew the Loader's Armor Off! Braxxz finally arrived and started a Burst, but Fumbled, Bennied, still fell just short, double Bennied, then Squad-Commanded to hit the Loader's towering AC! Zorf also hit the same one, with a Critical! Then Sprout Snap-Kicked, Fumbled, Bennied, rolled a 19. Braxzz and Guy burst back at each other, Braxxz got Defended against, but couldn't Acro-Defend because he was attacking simultaneously. Then Ray double hit again for major Damage, and Sprout continued his Flurry, but just got Defended against. Braxxz just hit because the Borg he was attacking was attacking simultaneously, then got Bursted back but Acro-Defended, then Double-Tapped, but got Critted for his trouble! Sprout got Clawed, then ANLd again and knocked Prone!. Braxxz got Bursted at again, but Defended, moved in and healed, while Zorff fired again, hitting, then Ray moved in and lined up, and Braxxz got blasted but Acro-Defended yet again. Zorff fired into the Melee, hitting Ray for 25DC, Acid5, PD4, but Ray destroyed the last Ultra-Borg simultaneously for the final kill-steal of the season. Spacedate: 4257.114.08.18 With the Ultra-Borg Cargo Loaders defeated the Delta Squad Marines were easily able to finish De-virusing the Com-Node without further incident, and the Shuttle was rerouted to pick them up and return them to the Boreas while the Ultra-Net 2.0 download was initiated. Spacedate: 4257.114.08.32 When the Shuttle approached the Boreas however, the Marines were ordered to assume a parking orbit while Scans, and additional Scans were performed. Apparently the results of the Scans were not good, as they were instructed to hold position for a four hour block while Dr. Mordin and Master Chief Scotty worked on something like an antidote to the Ultron Virus v.3.0. During the wait, it was observed that a black, Borg-like carapace was slowly growing over Ray's Construct and Sprout's Hide, and that it also seemed to be spreading throughout the Shuttle! Episode 44 Epilogue Will the Delta Squad Marines start next Season as Borg pawns? Tune in next time to find out! 30 Generic Points Awarded. Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet